The Demise of the Battle
by kahochan13
Summary: This happened after the Dark of the Moon movie. This is just like some polishing up . . . I'm not that good in summaries, but please read and review! Thank you!


**A/N: **I did this ages ago, a few days after I watched the Dark of the Moon on the big screen. I immediately thought back then that I was going to write a fan fiction. And so I did, but I didn't have any plan to post it online because, well, I simply did it for pleasure. And it's not like there's much story in this fic, it's simply like polishing things up . . . something like that. But then I finally decided to post it here because it's going to be such a waste if it just remained dormant in my files. Okay, so here it is!

* * *

><p><strong>The Demise of the Battle<strong>

"_In any war, there are calms between storms. There will be days when we lose faith; days when our allies turn against us. But the day will never come that we forsake this planet… and its people."_

* * *

><p>The ultimate war that would determine the fate of the Earth and Cybertron had finally come to its climactic conclusion. Several lives were lost in the grueling process, making it hard to decide if the battle was really won. Rivers of blood were wasted— No; on second thoughts, specks of crimson were rarely sighted amidst the dilapidated city of Chicago. The method of murder chosen by the Decepticons was brutal in the extreme: Just at one fire from their weaponry, the humans would instantaneously vanish to pieces. In a millisecond, their flesh would explode in a fit of nauseating shreds. Pinkish brain matter would shatter in all directions where it would be reunited with broken limbs, heaps of bones, and goodness knew what else. Under normal circumstances, the mundane mind of the humans should have snorted in disgust— well, at least that was what Optimus Prime had noticed in his short stay on this planet— or puked; but by then their utmost priority was to flee and hide. Run, run and run until their lungs burned with excruciating effort. Their greatest fear was the heartless chunks of metal that were following their tracks; no pun intended.<p>

"I gave you your home, Cybertron, and still you chose humanity," Sentinel's words echoed in his head. The equal proportion of hope and cruelty was disturbing, even now. He didn't care about the Earth or its people, unlike Optimus did. Sentinel would never understand how this battle was important, and how Earth had become Optimus' home.

"You were the one who taught me that freedom is everyone's right," Optimus had flung back.

Sentinel Prime's intention might appear benevolent; noble, even. But apparently it could never be viewed that way. Cybertron had long been in ruins because of the sinister and voracious motives of the Decepticons led by Megatron. But Sentinel Prime had forgotten that crucial reality— he had gone so far as to side with these evil robots that had caused suffering to all of the Autobots and to their planet. He might be the Einsten— whoever that was— of Cybertron but he had made the most idiotic decision for someone of his intellect.

"Always the bravest of us, but can never make the right decision," Sentinel had told him. Optimus knew that these same words should be thrown back at Sentinel. He had been blinded by his desire to return to Cybertron that he failed to realize that what he was doing was incorrect and outrageous.

"Optimus, all I ever wanted was the survival of our race," Sentinel had spoken his last words. "I couldn't see why I had to betray you."

"You didn't betray me. You betrayed," Optimus had said gravely, "yourself." He didn't take heed of Sentinel's pleading and cry as he killed Sentinel with Megatron's cannon.

Sentinel was long dead for fifty human years; at least, that was Optimus Prime's logic to his conscience and to the tinge of guilt at the back of his head. It was not wrong to kill Sentinel. Optimus only returned him to where he was ought to be— a dust in the void.

"Optimus," a voice droned, breaking through his thoughts. He turned to the speaker absentmindedly. There stood Ratchet, the doctor of the Autobots, looking mighty and unharmed. That was a relief; if he were wounded, it would be strenuous to have him back to his usual state.

"Ratchet," said Optimus.

"What happened to your arm?"

"I was hit by Sentinel's sword."

Ratchet threw a glance to the direction of the fallen body of their former Autobot leader. There was an undecipherable look in his green optics that almost seemed like contempt and remorse; but it was only for a fleeting moment that made Optimus think that he had only imagined it.

"You might have your arm back," Ratchet suddenly said as he turned to face him. "It would be a little painful though—"

"No pain could equal the hardships that the dead humans and autobots have gone through," Optimus interrupted, trying to hide his emotions. But the strain in his voice did not vanish. Optimus felt that all this destruction was his fault. If he had not revived Sentinel with the Matrix of Leadership, then Sentinel wouldn't be so desperate to go on with his plan to have Cybertron back with the use of the Pillars— a means of establishing a Space Bridge between two points to teleport matter. The Decepticons and Sentinel planned to transport Cybertron to the Milky Way to use the resources and to enslave the humans of Earth to rebuild their world. Optimus had been victimized by Megatron's cunning and vile trap, and it was a total shame.

"Do not grieve, Optimus," Ratchet muttered. "They've done their part. Let's not have their sacrifices come to waste." He paused. "I'll search for your other arm." And with that, he scampered towards to where the final battle had taken place.

"They did something that they shouldn't have done. And they died," Optimus mumbled to himself grimly, "because of me." He gazed at the direction of the jubilant and victorious tumult.

* * *

><p>"Oi, go faster, will ya?" Wheelie grumbled as he pushed Brains towards the small space on the partly opened door of the Decepticon battle cruiser. He had very little idea of what had happened after they had sabotaged the ship. He silently wished that he had had an opportunity to join the battle, but apparently that was plainly impossible. Well, Brains and he had been waiting for this and then they were just accidentally left behind. The excitement was all gone. How awesome was that?<p>

The few strands of Brains' pallid blue hair stood mightily as though electrocuted by glistening lightning. "I'll be damned," he said as he stared outside, glancing around. "We're in a water, mate. Oho, we're going to be dead."

Wheelie snorted. "Just jump, you pathetic pig!"

"Huh." Brains muddled something under his breath. "Whatever you say!" He maneuvered, and in the next instant he was already on the sodden bank of the river. Wheelie followed his example; landing a few paces away from Brains.

"Oho! Oh yeah! We're still alive—" He stopped when he saw the surroundings that they were in. Brains was surveying it too; and he looked grim and relieved in equal proportions.

The seemingly floating submarine of the Decepticons had fallen right into the narrow water. There was a massive blaze on the far end of the ship, insidiously eating the whole machine, filling the air with a thick gray smoke. Wheelie didn't want to appear proud or something, but he was certain that Brains and he were the awesome heroes who had caused it.

_Guess __we__ were __useful __too.__And__ in __a__ way,__we __had __joined __the __battle!_

Ruins. Destruction. Those were all that his optics could see. Well, at least now he had two of them. A few years earlier he only had a single eye because that damn human girl by the name of Mikaela Banes had coldheartedly attacked his optic with a blowtorch at their first meeting. Imagine that? But Wheelie didn't want to think about her anymore. She had dumped Sam and him and that sufficed for the deletion of her memory on his mind.

Buildings were destroyed; roads and infrastructures were severely damaged. Flames erupted everywhere; so as heaps of lifeless bodies and bones and shards of rocks and glasses and wood.

"I suppose the battle is finished, then?" Brains said quietly.

"Uh-huh…" Wheelie agreed. Surprisingly enough, they both gazed at the direction of the sky, only to find smoke fuming from the buildings and the cloudy cumulus clouds. Apart from that there weren't any more Decepticons lingering around, or hovering above, for that matter.

They glanced sideways at one another, seemingly hearing each of their thoughts without uttering anything.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Brains said.

Wheelie grinned. "You're sure as hell I am."

"We won!" the two of them exclaimed.

Brains nodded conceitedly. "Right. The Autobots have conquered. Oh yeah." But before Wheelie could say something in agreement, Brains added something with a mischievous glint in the eyes, taunting him. "Oho, what have we here?" He eyed Wheelie inquisitively. "A Decepticon! A sore loser, if you ask me—"

Wheelie kicked him in sheer annoyance. "I _was_a Decepticon but I absolutely detest anything to do with it! It was years ago!" He snickered, "I've even seen more of Earth than you do—"

"But still knows very little, eh, rotten Decepticon?" Brains retorted, returning the kick.

Wheelie looked at him as though he said the most absurd thing. "You know, we're acting like a freaking couple of idiots. We better go and find the others!"

The two of them started walking away from the machine.

"You're damn right," said Brains. "Well, you might not be a loser after all."

"Gee, thanks!"

"And rotten. Huh, you just look like one, probably. But you do have the heart of an Autobot, mate."

Wheelie beamed. "Of course!" he said enthusiastically. And they headed to where the others were.

* * *

><p>Sam Witwicky was filled with overwhelming emotion of happiness, utter joy, content and all the other glorious things that his sagacity couldn't name. It was like all the worries and problems in his head had vanished forever, never bound to return. Heaven had replaced his thoughts— All right, maybe he was plain exaggerating, but that was how he was indeed feeling by the moment. He wouldn't have to be anxious about anything that concerned the robots anymore.<p>

It was quite odd and foreign that he was celebrating their victory with Carly, considering that he had spent the other two with Mikaela Banes, his ex-girlfriend. Sam didn't want to think about her, it only stirred the painful memories of the past. After the battle in Egypt, everything had gone wrong. It was by then that she had started to reveal her true colors and real intentions.

Mikaela was secretly having an alliance with a handful of evil Decepticons. Apparently they were under the orders of Megatron (Was it just him or was Megatron the leader of anything that had something to do with evil?). Those robots wanted information of Sam, and they bribed Mikaela with something to agree with it. Sam didn't know the methods that the robots resorted to, but it must have been pretty intense for Mikaela to oblige in it. But then again, it hardly mattered right now. Mikaela, after all their predicaments, had been giving information about Sam to the robots, which in turn, passed it to Megatron.

They were supposed to have a date one evening. Mikaela, much to Sam's surprise, offered to fetch him with her motorbike. That was very eerie, and Sam wished that he had seen through it. As he was waiting for Mikaela to arrive on their garden, Wheelie came, looking very tired. He was muddling about something, but Sam couldn't make it out. And when Mikaela arrived, Wheelie acted more strangely. But Sam did not take heed of it. The two drove silently to the theater house, when all of a sudden Mikaela stopped the motor on the pavement of the road.

Mikaela had looked at him bitterly. "This is the end of it. I have nothing to do with you anymore. Sam, I'm breaking up with you."

Sam was taken off guard. "Hey, whoa! What's this all of a sudden?"

"I don't love you and I never have," Mikaela said. And with a smile, she left.

_That__'__s__ it?_was all Sam could think of. He was too stunned to say a word or do a thing.

And then the motor started gobbling him up, as though he were shreds of beef on a taco sandwich. It was a Decepticon. Several things happened simultaneously at that time. Sam could feel the sharp edge of metal on his flesh. He was trying his best to escape from the tight grasp but the Decepticon only constricted him more tightly. It felt like he was being attached together by a humongous stapler. That was how painful it was; and his face felt like it had been hit by a cheese grater.

Sam couldn't open his mouth to speak. The fusion of physical and emotional pain bound him, making him utterly petrified.

"I will bring you to Megatron," said the Deception with a laugh.

_Curse__ that __bastard,_Sam wanted to yell, but he had no strength left.

The glasses of the motor started bursting into shards, and Sam could imagine how the whole scene looked like from a distance: the motorbike folded into two as if it was a sheet of paper, the foam seat was shriveled, and directly atop it there he was, in the middle of the two parts of the folded motor. Exactly like a taco, if you asked him.

And then, just as hope was starting to crumble apart, he heard the familiar radio voice (if you could call it that way) of his bud, Bumblebee, and the obnoxious loud screams of his pet, Wheelie.

Hadn't it been for Wheelie, Sam might have been dead. Wheelie had asked Bumblebee to follow them, and good thing he did. Bumblebee rescued Sam from the Decepticon. The Autobot was greatly disturbed that Sam was treated like that by a mere Decepticon— as a result, he crushed the motorcycle without a hint of remorse.

Sam had never seen Mikaela after that, and he wasn't so sure if he'd like to see her again, either. He even realized that he had a sort of transmitter attached on his ear. Wheelie pointed this out, and everything turned out all right. No one could spy on him anymore; no one would be giving information to the enemies. Forgetting Mikaela was painful but Sam guessed that it was all for the better.

"Sam, are you dreaming?" Carly said with her British accent. "I was talking to you."

Sam snapped back to reality. "Uh, no, I was just…"

"Thinking of the old days," Bumblebee finished for him, using the radio voice of some old man with a guttural tone, presumably something from the seventies.

Sam glared. He didn't have to say his thoughts out loud.

"I was asking you something," Carly said.

"What is it?" inquired Sam, perplexed.

Carly hesitated. "What happened to Dylan?"

So that was it. "Oh, that jerk?" Sam said with a tinge of annoyance. "He's dead. He was electrocuted by the pillar." He felt good saying that. "He deserved it."

"Oh."

"So you're gonna miss that wealthy boss of yours huh?" Sam said.

Carly laughed. "Don't be ridiculous. But I just feel a little bad for him."

"_What?__" _Sam said incredulously. "After all that he did? Are you just—"

"Sam, you shouldn't be jealous to a dead man," Carly interrupted, smiling.

Sam snorted. "Who said I was jealous, huh?"

"Oh, there's Optimus," Carly suddenly said.

And indeed there he was, standing alone amidst the fallen rocks and buildings.

* * *

><p>The NEST and the soldiers were conversing to each other in a very jovial manner, with U.S. Army Lt. Colonel William Lennox's lead. They deserved to be happy, after all the troubles that they had gone through in helping the autobots and the humans with their quest in defeating the evil forces. They had staked their lives, not minding the consequence, which was death itself. A while ago Optimus Prime joined them on their gaiety, but he had the urge to leave and be alone for a while, and that was where Ratchet had found him.<p>

Bumblebee was making odd actions and saying random radio phrases to Sam and Carly. The three of them seemed to be enjoying also, and Optimus could vaguely foresee where this might lead.

Minutes later, he sighted Sam slowly advancing towards him. Carly was left behind, giggling as Bumblebee uttered jokes. Sam was, needless to say, in a tattered and battered disposition. He had several gashes and his face was smeared with dried blood. His clothes had scratches that revealed wounds and bruises inside. But despite all of this, Sam was smiling.

"Optimus!" he yelled.

"Sam," Optimus Prime said.

"So it's all finished, huh?" Sam said. "The war is finished! The Deceptions are gone!"

"You did a great job, Sam."

Sam shot Optimus a glance. "Where's your other arm?"

The same question. "It was ripped by Sentinel's sword." He paused. "Do not worry; Ratchet is doing his best to have it back."

"Oh, that's great!" Sam said. "So, what really happened to…?" He let the thought dangle.

"I finished Sentinel Prime," Optimus said. "And Megatron."

Sam had a concerned look on his face.

"Sentinel Prime does not deserve a place in this world," Optimus hastily said. "You know it."

"Yeah, he's an asshole, all right."

"Oi!" yelled a familiar voice. Dashing towards them were Brains and Wheelie.

"Wheelie! Brains!" Sam exclaimed in surprise. "Where on earth have you two been?"

Wheelie grinned. "Hah, only if you knew what we did, Sam. You're gonna be proud!"

"Don't listen to him," Brains said. "It was I who did all the heroic acts."

Wheelie pushed his head. "You! How could you!"

"So you were the one responsible for breaking the Decepticon submarine," Bumblebee said, emerging into view with Carly.

Wheelie beamed. "See that! See how we saved you!"

"Unfortunately," said Sam, "Que was killed."

Wheelie and Brains looked grim, the previous gaiety had vanished.

"You did what you could," Optimus Prime assured them. "You both did a great job."

Wheelie forced a smile. "We did?"

And soon everyone was back to their former happiness. Later Ratchet arrived and placed his arm back with the use of his tools and devices.

Seeing the joy on everyone's face, Optimus Prime could only conclude of one thing: That he had done the best and right thing that he could. He had saved the humanity and had extinguished all of the evil forces. It was a win-lose battle this time. They won over the Decepticons but they also lost Cybertron in the process. But Optimus Prime was not bothered by it anymore. Earth was his home _now._Thence, it was nothing but a full win battle. In a brighter perspective, they defeated the Decepticons, and at the same time, they saved the newfound home of the Autobots— the planet Earth.


End file.
